fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Crew der Flying Dutchman
Die Besatzung der Flying Dutchman bestand aus einer großen Anzahl von Mannschaften an Bord von Davy Jones' Schiff, der Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones ungeheuerliche Mannschaft besteht aus den verdammten Matrosen, die sich entschieden haben, hundert Jahre vor dem Mast zu dienen, anstatt sich dem Tod auf See zu stellen. Mit jedem Jahr, das vergeht, werden sie weniger menschlich, ihre Körper nehmen mehr und mehr die Eigenschaften von Meereswesen an, bis schließlich sie Teil der Flying Dutchman selbst werden. Nach Davy Jones‘ Tod und mit Will Turner als neuem Captain verwandeln sie sich in normale Menschen zurück Geschichte Die Ursprünge der Crew liegen im Dunklen. Ob die Flying Dutchman bereits eine Crew hatte, als Calypso Davy Jones zum Captain machte, ob es sich eventuell um die Mannschaft handelte, mit der er zuvor als Mensch gesegelt war, ist unklar. Es ist ebenso unbekannt, ob die Crew, die in Fluch der Karibik 2 und Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt auftritt, bereits an Bord war, als Jones seinen Dienst für Calypso eigenmächtig quittierte oder ob er sie erst danach um sich scharte. Dazu gibt es keine Aussage in den Filmen oder in den Begleitbüchern. Bekannt ist jedoch, dass Jones als Preis dafür, dass er die Wicked Wench für Jack Sparrow vom Meeresboden hob und ihn für dreizehn Jahre Captain dieses Schiffes sein ließ, dessen Seele für einen hundertjährigen Dienst an Bord der Flying Dutchman ''verlangte. Um sich diesem unangenehmen Preis zu entziehen, setzt Jack alles daran, die ''Truhe des Toten Mannes und den dazugehörigen Schlüssel zu erlangen, um selbst Kontrolle über Davy Jones zu bekommen. „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner schloss sich ihm zwei Jahre später freiwillig an, als er wegen seines Protestes gegen Hector Barbossas Meuterei mit einer Kanone beschwert über Bord der Black Pearl geworfen wurde, wegen des auf ihm lastenden Aztekenfluches nicht sterben konnte, aber diesem unangenehmen Eingeklemmtsein am Meeresboden unbedingt entrinnen wollte. Durch den Dienst bei Davy Jones entging er dem Tod, als sein Sohn Will Turner den Aztekenfluch aufhob. Fluch der Karibik 2 Weitere elf Jahre später dient „Stiefelriemen Bill“ als Jones‘ Bote, um Jacks Schuld einzufordern. Er sucht ihn auf der Black Pearl auf und muss ihn mit dem Schwarzen Mal markieren, als Jack sich in seiner üblichen Art aus der Affäre ziehen will. Das Schwarze Mal zieht den Kraken, Jones‘ gefürchteten Leviathan, auf die Spur des so Markierten. Während eines Treffens in der Nähe eines gestrandeten Schiffes akzeptiert Jones jedoch, dass Jack sich für einhundert andere Seelen, die er innerhalb von drei Tagen beschaffen soll, freikaufen kann. Als Anzahlung nimmt Jones Will Turner, den Sparrow mit dem Auftrag auf die Flying Dutchman geschickt hat, ihm den Schlüssel zur Truhe des Toten Mannes zu beschaffen oder seine Schuld zu begleichen (wobei Jack Will geflissentlich verschwiegen hat, was Letzteres für ihn bedeutet …) Auf dem gestrandeten Schiff, das Jack gegenüber Will wahrheitswidrig als Flying Dutchman bezeichnet, befinden sich außer Will noch vier andere Männer, die die Strandung überlebt haben. Jones macht ihnen das Angebot, hundert Jahre vor seinem Mast zu dienen und damit den Tag des Gerichts hundert Jahre zu verschieben. Einer der Männer nimmt das Angebot an, ein anderer, der Kaplan des Schiffes, lehnt es ausdrücklich ab und wird von Greenbeard getötet und über Bord geworfen. Was mit den beiden verbleibenden Überlebenden geschieht, ist unklar. Nachdem Will mithilfe seines Vaters von der Flying Dutchman geflohen ist, ruft die Crew auf Jones‘ Befehl den Kraken, indem sie den Krakenhammer unter schwerem körperlichen Einsatz hochdreht, bis er in die Ausgangsposition zurückfällt und mit dieser Erschütterung den Kraken benachrichtigt. Als Will auch verschwunden bleibt, als der Kraken nach diesem Befehl die Edinburgh Trader versenkt hat, die ihn aufgenommen hat, äußert Maccus den Verdacht, Will könne von der See verschluckt worden sein. Jones widerspricht dem heftig, sagt, er sei die See. Er befiehlt Koleniko, die Isla Cruces ansteuern, auf der er die Truhe des Toten Mannes versteckt hat und dafür zu sorgen, dass die Flying Dutchman als Erste ankommt. Weil er selbst nicht an Land gehen kann, geht ein Teil seiner Crew an Land, darunter der Erste Maat Maccus, Clanker, Hadras, Palafico, Wheelback und andere. Der Landungstrupp unter Maccus‘ Führung kämpft gegen Jack Sparrow, James Norrington, Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner sowie Pintel und Ragetti und kann die Truhe des Toten Mannes zurückgewinnen. Sie ahnen nicht, dass sie leer ist und Norrington das Herz bei sich hat. Nachdem Norrington das Herz an Cutler Beckett ausliefert, stehen Captain und Crew der Flying Dutchman unter der Kontrolle von Lord Beckett. Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Mit ihrem Captain und der Flying Dutchman bekämpft die Crew auf Befehl von Lord Beckett zahlreiche Piratenschiffe, die gegen die Feuerkraft der Kanonen und die unsterblichen Kämpfer der Crew der Flying Dutchman keine Chance haben. Als sie auf Befehl von Davy Jones keine Überlebenden zurücklassen, lässt Beckett die Flying Dutchman von einer ausreichend großen Truppe unter Admiral Norringtons Befehl ergänzend besetzen. Mithilfe des als Geisel genommenen Herzens des tentakligen Captains kann Norrington die Crew in Schach halten. Die Besatzung der später aufgebrachten Empress bleibt deshalb weitestgehend am Leben und kann gefangen genommen werden. Nachdem „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner Norrington ersticht, als dieser die Flucht der Empress–Crew organisiert und decken will, übernimmt Ian Mercer das Kommando über die Flying Dutchman und deren Crew. Er führt sie auch in die Schlacht am Mahlstrom, in der die Crew aufseiten der East India Trading Company gegen die Crew der Black Pearl kämpft. Während dieser Schlacht entern Mitglieder der Crew der Flying Dutchman die Black Pearl mit Enterleinen, darunter Morey, Koleniko und Manray, während Teile der Crew der Black Pearl auf die gleiche Art auf die Flying Dutchman ''wechseln, z. B. Will und Elizabeth Turner kurz nachdem Barbossa sie mitten im Kampfgetümmel getraut hat. Clanker, der auf der ''Flying Dutchman geblieben ist, kämpft mit Jack Sparrow in der Takelage, wird von ihm außer Gefecht gesetzt und stürzt in den Strudel. Als Will Turner – von Davy Jones tödlich verwundet, aber noch lebend – mit Jacks Hilfe Jones‘ Herz mit Jacks Säbelrest durchbohrt, nimmt er dessen Platz ein. Die Crew versammelt sich im verwunschenen Zustand um den reglos an Deck liegenden Will Turner. „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner schneidet mit seinem Messer das Herz aus der Brust seines Sohnes, um es in die von Jimmy Legs mitgebrachte Truhe des Toten Mannes zu legen. Nach diesem Akt versinkt die Flying Dutchman zunächst im Strudel, der sich danach rasch auflöst. Als sie an die Oberfläche zurückkehrt, fallen nicht nur vom Schiff die Zeichen der Verwunschenheit ab, auch die Crewmitglieder erhalten ihre Menschengestalt zurück und sind wieder normal lebendige Menschen. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sie kaum glauben können, wie ihnen geschieht. Mit Will Turner als Captain wechselt die Crew die Fronten und bekämpft unter dessen Kommando die Endeavour, hat eine Hälfte Anteil an der Vernichtung der Endeavour. Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache Die Crew der Flying Dutchman tritt nicht direkt in Erscheinung, es sind jedoch Geräusche von Schritten zu hören. Will Turner weist gegenüber seinem Sohn Henry darauf hin, dass die Crew Lebende an Bord nicht duldetElizabeth Rudnick, "Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales", englischsprachiger Roman zum Film, Disney Press 2017, S. 12.. Er durchtrennt die Leine, die ein Bein des Jungen mit einem Sack voller Steine verbindet und versenkt das Schiff wieder, bevor seine Crew Henry entdeckt. Es ist derzeit unklar, weshalb Captain und Crew samt ihrer Flying Dutchman erneut verwunschenElizabeth Rudnick, "Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead Men Tell No Tales", englischsprachiger Roman zum Film, Disney Press 2017, S. 10 sind und sich wiederum in Meereswesen verwandelt haben. Vertrag der Crew Nach eigener Aussage von Davy Jones ist die Crew nicht dem Captain, sondern der Flying Dutchman selbst verpflichtetAussage von Davy Jones gegenüber Weatherby Swann in einer entfallenen Szene in Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt.. Ein Seemann, der das Angebot des Captains annimmt, schließt den Vertrag deshalb nicht mit dem Captain, sondern mit dem Schiff. Der Wechsel des Captains bedeutet darum nicht, dass die eingegangene Verpflichtung der Seeleute erlischt. Das ist auch der eigentliche Grund, weshalb „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner an Bord bleibt, obwohl Will ihm ausdrücklich anbietet, die Flying Dutchman verlassen zu können. Dass er wohl auch aus Liebe zu seinem Sohn und aus Dankbarkeit für seine und die Rettung der Crew bleibt und ihm als Rudergänger (vielleicht auch Steuermann) dient, ist eher eine zusätzliche freiwillige Selbstverpflichtung. Klar ist, dass beim Wechsel des Captains die Crewmitglieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückversetzt werden. Bis zum Ende von Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt konnte angenommen werden, dass die Verwandlung in Meereswesen die Folge dessen war, dass Davy Jones seiner Verpflichtung, die Seelen in die andere Welt zu transportieren, nicht mehr nachkam. Da Schiff, Crew und Captain in Pirates of the Caribbean – Salazars Rache 'weiterhin als verflucht gelten, es aber keinen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass Will Turner diese Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hat, ist diese erneute Verwandlung wahrscheinlich auf den von Davy Jones selbst ausgesprochenen Fluch über sein Herz zurückzuführen. Alltagsleben Jones rekrutiert neue Mitglieder seiner Crew, indem er sterbenden Seeleuten weiteres Leben anbietet, wenn sie dafür 100 Jahre Dienst an Bord der ''Flying Dutchman leisten. Er verschweigt dabei, dass sie sich in dieser Zeit allmählich in Meereswesen verwandeln und schließlich – wie der alte Wyvern und zeitweise „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner – Teil des Schiffes werden. Wer sich der Crew anschließt, besitzt nichts als die Kleidung, die er gerade am Leib trägt. In der unregelmäßigen Freizeit, die den Crewmitgliedern zugestanden wird, spielen sie Perudo, ein Spiel um Lug und Trug. Statt dabei Würfel zu gewinnen oder zu verlieren, spielen die Männer der Crew der Flying Dutchman um das Einzige, was sie besitzen: Jahre auf dem Schiff. Wer hier verliert, halst sich die Jahre auf, die seine Mitspieler gerade losgeworden sind. Das Leben an Bord ist kein Zuckerschlecken. Die Arbeit an den Leinen zur Steuerung der Segel ist hart, der Krakenhammer muss von einem halben Dutzend Männer mühevoll bedient werden. Damit die Männer bei der Sache bleiben und sich gehörig anstrengen, sitzt bei Bootsmann Jimmy Legs die neunschwänzige Katze ausgesprochen locker. Er setzt sie mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen ein, um den Männern Beine zu machen, aber auch, um sie zu bestrafen. Will Turner bekommt am eigenen Leib zu spüren, was Strafe auf der Flying Dutchman bedeutet: Für eine nicht sachgemäß ausgeführte Anweisung (und das ist nicht mal sein Fehler!) muss er fünf Hiebe mit der neunschwänzigen Katze einstecken – und hat noch Glück, dass Davy Jones seinen Vater „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner dazu zwingt. Jimmy hätte ihm mit jedem Hieb Fleisch von den Rippen geschlagen … Deshalb muss er zusätzlich zu den schmerzhaften Wunden, die die neunschwänzige Katze reißt, auch noch den Spott der übrigen Crew ertragen, die schlimmere Erfahrungen mit Jimmys buchstäblicher Schlagfertigkeit gemacht hat. Aus dem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn ergibt sich (in einer entfallenen Szene), dass die Mitglieder der Crew mit zunehmender Dauer ihres Aufenthaltes aus der ''Flying Dutchman ''vergessen, wer sie einmal waren und was sich in ihrem früheren Leben zugetragen hat. Bill Turner zum Beispiel hat vergessen, wer Barbossa ist. Erst das Gespräch mit Will ruft diese Erinnerung wieder wach. Dass diese „Dutchman-Demenz“ tatsächlich fortschreitet und schwer am Kurzzeitgedächtnis nagt, ist an Stiefelriemens Reaktion im Gespräch mit Elizabeth Swann erkennbar. Er ist buchstäblich Teil des Schiffs geworden, ersetzt einen Teil der Bordwand in der Brig. Er kennt noch seinen Namen, weshalb er auf Elizabeths Ruf reagiert. Als Elizabeth ihn anspricht und Wills Namen erwähnt, fällt Bill Turner wieder ein, dass Will versprochen hat, ihn zu retten, doch er glaubt nicht, dass er es wirklich tun wird; denn Will kann ihn nur retten, indem er Jones‘ Herz durchsticht – doch genau das würde ihn zum Captain der ''Flying Dutchman ''machen. Nachdem er wieder auf seinen Platz in der Wand zurückkehrt, hat er alles vergessen, was er eben noch mit Elizabeth gesprochen hat. Als sie ihn anruft, reagiert er, als habe er das Gespräch zuvor nicht gegeben, als habe er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen … Mit zunehmender Dauer der Zugehörigkeit zur Crew verlieren die Männer auch immer mehr den eigenen Willen. Deutlich wird dies erstmals, als die Crew in '''Fluch der Karibik 2 in die Klage ihres Captains einstimmt, als Davy Jones nach dem Untergang der Black Pearl die Truhe des Toten Mannes öffnet und feststellen muss, dass sie leer ist. Erneut erkennbar wird dies, als „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner nach der Flucht von Elizabeth und der Crew der Empress – Freunde und Verbündete seines Sohnes – Alarm gibt und Admiral Norrington angreift‚ der diese Flucht ermöglicht hat. Fähigkeiten * Landgang: Anders als ihr Captain können die Crewmitglieder jederzeit an Land, sofern Jones es ihnen erlaubt. * Markierung von Schuldnern: Sie haben ferner die Fähigkeit, jegliche Person mit dem Schwarzen Mal zu markieren, doch zurücknehmen kann ihn nur Davy Jones selbst. * Teleportieren: Da die Crew diverse Male quasi aus dem Nichts erscheint, obwohl die Flying Dutchman nicht in Enterreichweite ist (gestrandetes Schiff und Black Pearl in Fluch der Karibik 2, Erscheinen aus den Schiffswänden in Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt), können sie offenbar teleportieren. Andererseits gehen sie in Fluch der Karibik 2 unter Wasser zur Isla Cruces und schwingen in Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt an Enterleinen auf die Black Pearl. Es ist deshalb denkbar, dass sie nicht selbstständig von der Flying Dutchman wegteleportieren können, sondern nur auf speziellen Befehl von Davy Jones, auf der Flying Dutchman aber an jeden beliebigen Ort springen können. * Unsterblichkeit: Durch den mit dem Schiff eingegangenen Vertrag sind die Crewmitglieder bis zur Erfüllung dieses Vertrages unsterblich. Das zeigt sich deutlich, als Will Ogilvey auf dem gestrandeten Schiff in Fluch der Karibik 2 regelrecht aufschlitzt und die Wunde sich umgehend rauchend schließt; als Jack Hadras den Kopf mit einer Kokosnuss abschlägt und der Körper mit dem Kopf in den Händen Norrington jagt und der Kopf ohne Verbindung zum Hals mit ihm spricht; der Kopf schließlich mithilfe der im Schneckenhaus, das seinen Kopf umschließt, vorhandenen Einsiedlerkrebsbeine selbstständig zur Flying Dutchman zurückkehrt. Am deutlichsten wird es bei Koleniko, den Barbossa während der Trauung mit dem Rapier aufspießt und der putzmunter an Deck erscheint, als „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner seinem Sohn das Herz entfernt, um es in die Truhe zu legen. Die gelegentlich geäußerte These, dass die Crewmitglieder, die im Laufe der Schlacht am Mahlstrom über Bord gehen oder tödlich verwundet werden, gestorben sein müssen, ist deshalb nicht haltbar. Crewmitglieder Wichtige Besatzungsmitglieder *Davy Jones (Captain) *Will Turner (neuer Captain nach Davy Jones' Tod) *Maccus (Erster Maat) *Jimmy Legs (Bootsmann) *Koleniko (Navigator) *Palifico (Leibwächter vom Captain) *Penrod (Leibwächter vom Captain) *Greenbeard (Steuermann) *Ogilvey (Erster Kanonier) Weitere Besatzunsmitglieder *William ,,Stiefelriemen-Bill" Turner (Matrose) *Clanker (Matrose) *Hadras (Matrose) *Quittance (Matrose) *Wyvern (Matrose/Laternenhalter) *Crash (Matrose) *Morey (Matrose) *Wheelback (Matrose) *Urchin (Matrose) *Angler (Matrose/Kanonier) *Manray (Matrose/Kanonier) *Jelly (Matrose) *Piper (Matrose) *Two Head (Matrose) *Broondjungen (Matrose/Kanonier) *Ratlin (Matrose) *Old Haddy (Matrose) *Finnegan (Matrose) Hinweis: Morey, Finnegan, Urchin, Piper, Manray, Broondjungen und Jelly sind die sieben Crewmitglieder die erst ab Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt zu sehen sind. Hinter den Kulissen * Die Drehbuchautoren Terry Rossio und Ted Elliott hatten Davy Jones und seine Crew ursprünglich als geisterhafte Kreaturen geplant. Regisseur Gore Verbinski war jedoch entschlossen, nie zuvor gesehene fantastische Kreaturen zu präsentieren und wollte sie speziell als greifbare und präsente Meereswesen gestaltet wissen, als ob die Seelen schiffbrüchiger Seeleute mit Schutt vom Meeresboden verschmolzen seien.Brian Singer, Bring Me That Horizon: The Making of Pirates of the Caribbean, S.165 * Abgesehen von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner ist die gesamte Crew einschließlich des Captains computergeneriert im Motion-Capture-Verfahren entstanden''Fluch der Karibik 2,'' DVD/BluRay Extras, Meet Davy Jones featurette. Die Schauspieler trugen am Set graue Motion-Capture-Anzüge, sodass sie mit den übrigen Schauspielern direkt interagieren konnten und nicht gesondert im Motion-Capture-Studio arbeiten mussten. * Für die Arbeit an Davy Jones und seiner Crew erhielt die Spezialeffekt-Gesellschaft Industrial Light & Magic den Academy Award (Oscar) 2007 für Visuelle Effekte. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0383574/awards?ref_=tt_awd Abgerufen 05.09.2017 * Im Online-Spiel Pirates of the Caribbean Online ist die Isla Tormenta der einzige Ort, der von Davy Jones‘ Crew bewohnt wird. * Die meisten Crewmitglieder wurden von Konzeptdesigner Crash McCreery gezeichnet, nach dem Crewman Crash auch benannt ist. * Für die Crewmitglieder Angler, Broondjongen, Jelly, Manray, Morey, Old Haddy, Piper, Ratlin und Urchin wird weder im Abspann noch auf imdb.de ein Darsteller genannt. Speziell wegen dieser Charaktere kam die Frage auf, ob die Crewmitglieder der Flying Dutchman ''sterblich sein könnten, weil diese am Ende von '''Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt' nicht als Menschen in Erscheinung treten. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass es sich bei diesen Charakteren um rein computeranimierte Figuren handelt, für die kein Schauspieler eingesetzt wurde. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Crew